


Take A Bite Of Sadness

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worst of all, he could see the blood lining his arm, covering his hand, dripping to his clothing, covering the tattoos that covered his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bite Of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Zombie AU based of this comic -> http://ajatusvaras.tumblr.com/post/46542249914/infected

Gavin bit at his lip as he backed into the cement wall that didn’t seem it should be still standing. He gripped the crumbing rock in his calloused fingers, squeezing the pebbles in his hands. He didn’t want to admit to what he was seeing, but he couldn’t deny his eyes much more. He was getting closer with each staggered step that he took.

Gavin finally gave in when he was only a few feet away. He could see his already darkening eyes, seeming to be black marbles surrounded by light pink. He could see the a tattered clothes that he had been wearing for God knows how long. Gavin couldn’t even remember when this all happened.

Worst of all, he could see the blood lining his arm, covering his hand, dripping to his clothing, covering the tattoos that covered his arms.

Gavin swallowed the lump his throat, going back to grip at the wall. He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to say anything he knew was true.

“Geoff?” Gavin could hear his own voice, and it sounded a 1,000 miles away. “G-Geoff...you’re...you’re bleeding…”

Geoff gave a sad smile, something he could barely muster to comfort his younger companion. Geoff felt as if his insides were being eaten from the inside out, but he had to settle Gavin down, and make sure he can do what he has to do.

“Y-Yeah...I...I’m sorry Gavin,” Geoffs voice was raspy and strained, seeming as if it was made of dirt.

A long stream of “No”s came from the brit, tears stinging at his eyes. He felt as if he was going to throw up, and he didn’t know why.

Geoff put a bloodied hand on Gavin’s shoulder, squeezing it softly. “I...I think I got bit, dude.”

Gavin stopped breathing for a second. Geoff had admitted the one thing he couldn’t, that he was going to be alone in this world from now on. He couldn’t stand this feeling, this feeling of utter sadness, the fear of being alone without his closest companion.

“Gavin? Gavin, you need to look at me, okay buddy?” Gavin could tell that it was Geoff, but if he didn’t know the guy, he would guess that an old man was talking to him.

Gavin looked up through his watery eyes, everything being blurry except for Geoff. Gavin nodded at Geoff, feeling as if he should just break into a million pieces right now.

“You know what you have to do, right?” Geoff stated, gripping at Gavin’s shoulder a little more than he was before. “You have to do it Gavin, it doesn’t matter if it’s me. You did it to Burnie and Michael already, you can do it to me.”

Gavin nodded softly, and gripped at his holster that held one of Geoff’s guns that he had given to him the first day this had all started. He lifted it from the leather belt, and showed to Geoff, who just nodded.

Gavin put the cold barrel to the side of Geoff’s head, a object Geoff could barely feel against his temple.

“Wait, wait, one more thing, then you have to do this, okay?” Geoff spoke to Gavin, who just nodded absentmindedly.

Geoff quickly leaned in, giving a soft and quick kiss to Gavin’s quivering lips. “I’m gonna miss you, idiot. But, you have to get through this, for me. If you ever think about giving up, think about me, okay? Think about how if you don’t get through this, I’ll beat your ass up there in God’s quarters.”

Gavin nodded and gave the best smile he could. “I...I will. I’ll get through it, but only for you.”

Geoff smiled back, then replaced the barrel of the gun to his temple.

“Love you,” Geoff whispered.

Gavin felt as if he was totally numb as he pulled the trigger on the pistol. The loud bang echoed through the rubble filled streets, and Gavin was the only one who heard the slump of Geoff’s body falling to the ground. He felt the warm blood quickly turn cold on his face.

Gavin was finally alone, and he didn’t know how he could keep from throwing up this long.

 


End file.
